Diabolik Lovers One-Shots
by Noelle Anna-Marie
Summary: Various One-shots about Diabolik Lovers that I wrote because I was bored. First Chapter: Heartache; Second Chapter: Castle in the Sky
1. Heartache

**Here is a one-shot. I don't own Diabolik Lovers or any of its characters, just my OCs.**

 **Heartache**

Blonde hair fluttered in the breeze. Pink eyes gazed forlornly at the horizon. Yui clutched a single red rose in her hand. Thankfully, it was thorn-less, but she wouldn't have cared either way.

 _Why? Why does he do this?_

Her forehead creased in confusion. Her hand shook, her heart hurting, and a few petals tumbled down the balcony.

 _Why?_

A sudden blast of cold air pushed the shoulder-length curls in front of her eyes, blocking them from view.

 _Why, Ayato? Why?_

 **xXx Flashback xXx**

 _The moon shone through the blinds of the school building, illuminating the interior. It was dark and, aside from a single student, entirely empty._

 _Yui Komori sighed in frustration. Thin fingers tugged at a blond lock of hair. Her other hand, gripping a pencil, began scribbling. She looked at it, scratched it out, and rewrote it again._

" _I'm never going to get this," the teenager moaned._

 _She looked around at the empty room. Class had ended, and everyone was likely out with their friends. Sadly, Yui didn't have any friends. Or rather, couldn't have friends. The last time anyone got close to her hadn't ended well at all…_

 _Ayato had glared at the poor candidate the entire time. The next day, she had avoided the blonde like the plague._

 _Heaven forbid; what would happen if some helpless, nitwit of a boy took an interest in her?_

 _Yui shook her head; she didn't want to know. She suddenly stood and began to pack her bags. Pausing, her hand holding the packet, and wondered._

 _Speaking of Ayato, where was he? He was usually in his desk, snoozing. Had she stayed longer than anticipated?_

 _Finishing packing up, she slung the brown school bag over her shoulder. Her eyes glanced cautiously around one more time, trying to find the vampire in the dark. Alas, there was no one._

 _Her black mary-janes tapped lightly on the tile, her eyes adjusting to the harsh florescent light._

" _Mmm…" a female voice moaned, breathlessly._

 _Yui paused, suspicious, but then continued. It was none of her business, and she most likely didn't want to make it hers, either._

" _Ahh! A- Ayato!"_

 _Yui stopped dead in her tracks. She dove behind some lockers, her heart pounding. Cautiously, she peered around the corner, fearful of what lay beyond._

 _The blonde's eyes widened. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, muffling a gasp._

 _Ayato's red hair was unmistakable. He was grinning seductively, his fangs bared. He was sitting in a desk in an abandoned classroom. For a brief moment, Yui feared Ayato would sense her, but…_

 _The vampire's green eyes were locked onto the woman in his arms._

 _She was a true beauty. Long, dark hair fell in graceful waves down her back. Deep blue eyes, darkened by lust, were set in a porcelain face. She sat facing him, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. And, looking down, Yui spotted a blue girl's jacket lying carelessly on the floor._

 _Yui watched, aghast, as the girl shifted and moaned._

" _Ayato…" She purred into his ear. Adjusting, her large bosom brushed against his chest. She continued, "I thought you'd forgotten about me…"_

 _The man moved to kiss her neck, mumbling, "I could never forget you, Angelica." His butterfly kisses made her pant and arch against him._

" _Huh, huh… but what about that girl?"_

" _What girl? The only girl I see is you…" he murmured huskily into her ear._

 _Suddenly, Yui's body was her own again, and she whipped away from the scene. Her head hurt, but her heart hurt more._

 _Ayato was with a girl… a beautiful girl, with large breasts._

' _He always calls me Pancake, never my real name. He never looks at me like he is doing right now for her,' Yui thought miserably. Leaving to look for Ayato was a mistake, watching him make out with some strange girl was a mistake, but…_

 _Falling in love with him was the worst mistake of all._

 _Tears filled her eyes, her hands muffled the sobs. She turned and ran with all her might down the hall, not caring if anyone heard or saw her at all._

 **xXx End of Flashback xXx**

A single tear slid down a pale cheek and past soft, light pink lips. The mouth opened slightly, and closed. Pink eyes blinked back more tears.

 _I still love you, Ayato. Even after what you did. I can't find it in my heart to be angry._

Her hand rose to cover her mouth again. And so, with misty eyes, she gave into her heartache.

 _I wish things were different. I wish you were here, beside me. I wish you had come home tonight. I wish I had never seen the lipstick on your collar. I wish hadn't seen the way you held her, kissed her, or the way you looked at her. I wish it was me… I wish you loved me, Ayato. I wish-_

Blonde tendrils of hair danced in the breeze. A slender form hunched over in grief. The gust of wind blew the few remaining red petals into the distance, where they would settle at the feet of a red-haired boy. Green eyes look at the pieces, and then in the direction from whence they came. A single, forlorn whimper brushed against his cheek. Lips parted, revealing pointed fangs.

"I wish I never fell in love with you, Ayato…"

 **This is a one-shot I wrote because I was bored. Schools out for summer, so I will be updating more often. I may continue, if I get a good** **turnout.**

 **On other news, American Pharoah has won the Triple Crown, which ended a 37 year trend. The last Triple Crown, which is the Super Bowl of horse racing, was when Affirmity won it in 1978. In order to win all of, a horse must win three races (Kentucky Derby, Preakness, and Belmont Stakes), which is very rare.**

 **This is the first time I wrote for this fandom.**

 **I didn't know how to portray Angelica and Ayato together, since I ship him with Yui, but I think it turned out quite well.**

 **The next thing I update will be my** _ **Mamotte Lollipop!**_ **story. I've neglected it for too long.**

 **\- Noelle Anna-Marie**

 **The second season of Diabolik Lovers is out, but isn't in English (there is talk that their translating DL into English, but don't quote me on that). The "manga" for that season is also out, if you know where to look.**


	2. Castle in the Sky

**Hey, It's been a while.**

 **So basically, I kept trying to write a new chapter but I either never finished them or didn't like how they turned out. That was a while back. I don't even remember writing this. I rediscovered it while trying to see if I could upload stuff from OneDrive. You can, by the way.**

 **And I thought, _Why not publish it?_ So I did. I know it's a little dark... again. **

**Please read the very important AN at the bottom.**

 _Stack the blocks… higher and higher… Until it's a tall castle._

" _Hey Ayato, How high is it gonna be?" My annoying brother, Laito, asked as he hovered over me._

 _My hands stacked faster, "It's none of your business, so what does it matter to you?"_

" _Oh Ayato, is this what your castle will look like?" A new shadow fell over my masterpiece._

" _Yep!" I eagerly nodded, glancing up at my mother. Her green eyes stared down at me._

" _Excellent. As to be expected of my son," She smiled, her fangs glinting. Her hands lowered and cupped my face, "That's right, you mustn't loose to anyone. You must always win!"_

" _Yeah, I will!"_

" _To beat Karl's power, you must become the best."_

" _I will be the best." I eagerly nodded._

 _My mother's dress brushed against the castle, knocking a single block over with a clack. More blocks fell, my eyes widening in horror, until they all laid at my feet._

' _My castle…'_

 _My lip began to tremble. "Ah…"_

" _Oh, sorry Ayato," she apologized nonchalantly. "But it's alright, isn't it? They're just blocks anyway."_

"… _Yeah."_

 _She walked away. I began to pick up the pieces. 'This time I'll make it much wider.'_

" _You're making it again?" Laito asked incredulously._

" _You think I don't know what your saying to that person? Is that really what you want, Ayato?"_

 _I frowned. 'I know about that.'_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I opened my eyes.

"Are you awake, Ayato?" a gentle voice broke the silence.

I turned my head, staring up at the kind eye. Blond curls bounced around her smooth skin, against narrow shoulders.

"Oi, Pancake," I mumbled and sat up.

My sudden movement caused her to go all mother hen on me. "Are you hurt? Did you have a nightmare?"

 _Like I would tell you if I did._

When those jerks showed up, I was picked to be the one that should 'guard' this girl. At the time, I had secretly been elated to have the job. This way, Pancake would be all mine. However, the down-side was that the human would worry over me constantly.

When I had dreamed of waking up and seeing her, I had envisioned her sleeping peacefully in my arms. Not her panicking over my head.

 _Not that I mind, really…_

But I wasn't in the mood for her right now. I had a headache.

"…Shut up."

Yui stopped trying to get me to open up, but she looked even more worried.

That dream took a lot out of me. I needed blood.

My face contorted with frustration and I pounced, pinning her slender form under my weight.

"…Don't look at me!" I growled.

"Now that that useless dream is over, give me blood." I purred into her neck.

Something wasn't right. I don't know what, but I had an itching suspicion. I stilled in my movements.

"… Ayato?" Pancake wimpered, her face likely as pink as her eyes by now.

"Somehow… it tastes different than usual," I pulled away, blood dripping down my chin, my voice hoarse.

"Eh?!" She looked up at me.

"You've," I rasped, pain and anger filling my chest, "been getting sucked by that Ruki guy, haven't you?"

 _Ruki… I've never despised someone so much. Not my father, not my mother, not even Richter. The mere mention of his name makes me livid._

Her eyes widened in fear, "I- I haven't!"

"Then why did the taste change?!"

"I don't know!"

I paused, considering. "Maybe the taste changes depending where you drink from?"

"Eh?!" Pancake didn't seem to like that idea.

"I'll try drinking from different places and compare," I decided, yanking her shirt up.

"Kyaa!" Yui looked absolutely mortified, her face flushed.

"First, as usual, I'll start with the neck."

I nuzzled my nose against her skin.

"Nnn…" Yui responded, unwilling to submit.

 _She's so hot… her skin, her breath…_

"Aaah…"

 _Her sounds… the way she feels under me…_

I moved my leg against her's, enjoying the way I could feel her skin against my pant legs.

"Next, I'll try the shoulder."

"Nnnn!" She muffled a cry of pain.

 _Hot…so hot…_

"Nnn… The taste really is a bit different. Now, I'll sample the ear on this side." I moved from her newly marked shoulder to her left ear.

"Uuhh…" She moaned weakly.

 _Shoot… I'm getting excited. Yui is getting even more… um… delicious every moment._

"And now for the arm," I murmured into the appendage. My hands were trembling as I grabbed her wrist.

"Ah… Ahh!"

 _Oh man… Yui… Yui!_

"Ayato, please slow down."

"Huh? I haven't done enough investigating yet!" I pouted.

 _I – I can't… take anymore of this… Yui. Please…_

My trembling hand slid up her leg, my neither region throbbing at the intimate position we were in. "Next is the leg…"

Yui gave a weak cry of alarm. "Nooo…!"

My hand propped her leg up, nuzzling it to find the right place. Finding It, I bit into her thigh.

"Listen up… You're mine and mine alone…" I said between gulps, surprised by my articulation. Inside, my mind had all but been overwhelmed. I had never drank from here on her before.

 _Mine… Mine. Mine. Mine! Not his! He has no right to even_ look _at Yui!_

I glanced at her flushing and troubling her bottom lip. Her normally wide, bright eyes now half-lidded and dazed.

"Ayato…" She murmured.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as she fell limp upon the sheets. Her blond locks formed a halo of gold around her pale face.

 _No… No!_

My chest hurt. I had drunk too much again. She tried to warn me. Why didn't I ever listen?

 _Do I crave her blood so much?_

I wrapped her in my arms, cradling her to my chest. It felt so _good_ when I held her, like she was molded to fit in my embrace.

 _Some embrace. I could've killed her._

Her head lolled to the side, resting on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed.

 _Why did the thought of losing her hurt so badly? I dread the day I lose her forever. Death is a sign of the deepest affection. But… I can't bear the thought of seeing her, lying in a pool of her own blood._

Thankfully, I didn't have to live out my worst fear today. Her wounds have closed. Her body's warm. Her breath is gentle. Slowly, I lowered my mouth to hers.

 _If not her blood, then…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

watch?v=SKF847dmd1E

 **Basically it's a scene from Ayato's route in the game, from Ayato's POV.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **I know this is really, really late. I lost the ability to write directly onto a WordDocument. Since I didn't know at the time that I could write on an online version of Word and upload it onto here via my OneDrive, I went looking for other places I could publish stories.**

 **So I ended up using Quotev.**

 **Sure, it's harder to navigate. Sure, it's mostly comprised of some poorly written original content, x Readers, and Quizzes. Sure, the majority of the fanfiction there is for Harry Potter or Naruto - neither of which I'm fond of.**

 **But they allowed me to write directly on the site and upload it easily. And that's what I needed.**

 **Now back to the point.**

 **I uploaded Diabolik Lovers on there as well. It got positive feedback, and so did the one on this site, so I continued to write on that one, hopping some people reading this one would eventually find it there and continue reading. I don't know if that happened or not.**

 **Except it turns out that I can update this one too.**

 **So now there are two versions.**

 **I'll be doing my best to fix this problem, but the two versions will end up with different orders.**

 **A link to the one on Quotev is on my profile. My username on Quotev is Frostiana Glace.**


End file.
